


You

by Wisteariaus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Romance, Suicide, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisteariaus/pseuds/Wisteariaus
Summary: They say you don't regret jumping 'til you're halfway to the ground.





	You

The soft pad of Rika's thumb caressed the remote in her hand. If she pressed the button, this apartment would be destroyed; her whole life reduced to ashes and embers. U's warm lips pressed to her neck, kissing and loving as she wrapped her bare legs around Rika's naked waist.

"Are you crying, sunshine?" The other woman breathed, tangling her fingers in Rika's golden hair. "The pain will be over soon.''

They were both suicidal: they had met on a bridge in Seoul, both on the verge of collapse. The two women had hung on, the promise of love far too tantalizing to ignore.

Rika rested her head on U's dark shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling. "You're crying too."

U wiped the tears away with her fingertips. It was funny, but deep down neither of them really wanted to die. They had found a love that brought peace and warmth. _I think I can survive life if I am with you._

But it was too late now, too late for second-guessing. Rika very carefully began to press the button down.

"I love you, my sunshine!" U whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Rika was horrified to find that she was unable to answer. Did she really love this girl? The girl she had slept with, caressed and kissed?

This girl who made her feel like she wanted to see tomorrow?

"I love you too," Rika breathed, pressing the button in earnest.

_I do…love you…U._

The world turned to fire.

* * *

Two dying husks lay in a hospital room, their beds close. U drifted away first. Rika followed a moment after, frightened of being alone.

Their Life Support was soon switched off.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think Rika was born evil. I think life twisted her until she broke into far too many pieces to ever put back together again. That doesn't mean I think she didn't do a lot of evil things. There can be understanding without forgiveness.


End file.
